Forgotten
by Mugen Calibur
Summary: Doctor Tezla has uncovered something much more than Highway 35 but at a price. He needs the best drivers to stop the threat of the Drones and the CLYP Silencerz. But without training, can these drivers drive to survive? Set within the comic book version World Race (Remember those?) and thus is an AU Acceleracers
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I want to start off with this fanfiction, is that I had this thought when I was watching Hot Wheels: Acceleracers and read the fanfiction "The Talk" By HaloFin17. I thought the fanfic was amazing. That Combined with the Fancomics in production by Realm 3516 and me editing the Tv Tropes page of Acceleracers made me want to do something I haven't seen someone do before: What if there were more drivers sent into the Realms and disappeared aside from Alec, Dan and Banjee and Lani and the others don't know about it. So without ado, here it is. Also it should be noted that this is the prequel to a whole AU Acceleracers world, a sequel to the World Race comic strips were published with the toys. (Remember those?)

One year and a half ago, one scientist had discovered something amazing; Amazing new worlds, artifacts by a long forgotten race of aliens, known as the Accelerons, who created these unique worlds for one reason; To race.

35 drivers from around the world were selected with vehicles to cover terrain. Unbeknownst to the drivers, these superpowered pieces of technology were built with technology stolen from a top secret military group, CLIP or as it was known by it's members "The Silencerz" of which Tezla was one of the founders of the organization.

The organization closely watched him, and after one driver won the race, Tezla had to go into hiding, after having been severely injured by the Racing Drones, machines built by the Accelerons but were abandoned for their lust to race and beat their creators.

During this time, Tezla looked back at something he found, something beyond Earth, something beyond Highway 35, something that needed to be accessed by some of his best drivers from the past.

But the thing was...how would they fair in worlds that had never been accessed before by any human being.

Worlds like..

The Racing Realms..

It was early evening hours in San Diego, A white muscle car drove from a long time at the beach down to a house on a hill. The car was different from most muscle cars as it had a tuner for a motor, but other than that, it seemed normal on the surface. But on it's side had a logo that bore this vehicles significance..

"Scorchers"

This vehicle was known as "Muscle Tone" as was once a car used in Tezla's world race. This vehicle, perhaps only obviously to its driver, was apart of the team lead by famous skier, multi-billionaire and driver Taro Kitano and this driver was as well. His real name he always kept a secret, but to friends and family, he was always called Krakatoa.

He and his newly wed Esmeralda were drivers in the World Race and fell in love with each other. It was an unusual relationship, as two lovers met by fate in a race beyond human imagination through the alien worlds of Highway 35 but it obviously stayed true even after the race. Perhaps they were a bit old fashion, they dated for almost one year and now they were wedded the night prior to this day. Perhaps they needed to make sure to see if they were good for each other,and abstained from sex but more than likely they had thought about having it every once and awhile. But now their stay at the local beach inn had proved fruitful and now after they had a good time with each other, it was time to go to their house.

But their night was about to be changed by a special surprise from a person-or rather-robot that the two remembered clearly..

When they got to their house, a floating robot was waiting for the two. The two knew very well who it was. His chrome plating changed a bit but it was still unmistakable as to who it was.

"Gig?" Esmeralda asked "Why are you here, I thought Tezla didn't want-"

"Doctor Tezla had to reserve his Nitrox 2 for his research, but now I suppose you'll get some" He said in his cold, metallic voice.

"Really? Really?" snapped Krakatoa "After all this time and only now does he want to give us some Nitrox 2 and let us go through highway-"

"This isn't why Tezla was unwilling to give you Nitrox" Gig snapped back "This is much more important than the Nitrox 2 or Highway 35"

"So then what is?" Asked Esmeralda notably acting calm compared to her usually feisty self.

"The Racing Drones have taken the Wheel of Power, Tezla needs the best of the best from the world race to drive for him again to take it back!"

All at one, something stopped in Krakatoa. He remembered that night when after the World Race ended Gelorum invaded the Handler Proving Ground Base in the desert, Vert and several other drivers were to take down Gelorum at Hot Wheel City in the last leg of Highway 35, he, Esmeralda and the other drivers stayed behind to fight off the remaining CLYP vehicles. It was a challenging night, but by dawn the Wheel of Power was returned and CLYP defeated.

Now it seemed all that hard work proved fruitless, now the very enemy he fought was back again, and seemingly, with a vengeance.

"Alright" said Krakatoa "I'll go"

"Right there with ya' Krakatoa!"

In the desert night, Esmeralda and Krakatoa drove in the desert sun in their vehicles, It had been a while since Es' drove her World Race vehicle Power Piston, mostly because it would have looked odd in the streets of San Diego where she moved to live with Krakatoa, the citizens would have thought some kind of movie was being filmed there. Of course Krakatoa's vehicle probably looked like that as well but no one ever really gawked over it.

Esmeralda wondered if she would reunite with fellow World Race drivers for it, just so she could chat with how life was, but she knew that fighting off the drones was more important than that.

Krakatoa thought about it less, sure he wouldn't have minded meeting up with his fellow Scorchers, especially Taro but he didn't think too much about this.

"Hey sweety" flirted Krakatoa to Es through the radio, "Why not go scorching together through the racetrack?"

She laughed, "In your dreams, senor Toa!"

All of the sudden 3 other cars came out from behind them, A Toyota RSC, A unique car with flame throwing exhaust and streamlined chassis called Wild Thing and a Chrysler Thunderbolt, all of them veterans from the World Race. The two knew very well as to who these three were.

"Long time no see" said a familiar voice.

"Toni!" Es shouted in joy "Fluke and Mojave too!"

"You with Tezla?" asked Krakatoa

"Yup, Tezla give you directions to his new headquarters?"

"Yeah he did"

"Good! Now we can get there within short order"

Krakatoa and Es' both noted that for an army woman, Toni was surprisingly chipper. Of course this didn't matter as when you needed a good tunnel rat in unknown land, Toni was the girl to go to.

By late night, the drivers traversed through large stone land, until they reached an almost mountainous rock next to a cliff face.

"Dead end?" asked Fluke

"Nope" said Toni "Keep driving"

The other drivers were confused, why would they drive off the cliff, obviously, their cars could last a fall like that, no other car had that level of durability on the planet, but was this Tezla new headquarters?

"Now accelerate!" she said with tensity

One moment Toni's RSC jumped off the cliff flying in the air, next moment it vaporized into the cliff, a wall glitching out the texture of the base revealing a base inside. One by one the vehicles entered this base, slamming down on the ground on a roadway leading to a large room, with a large raceway sprawling throughout the room, with quarters for various drivers around the base. In the center was the wheel of power, or at least, what looked like it anyway. On the side of it was a large stairway with a command cube and on the wall was a quarters room with a conference room. Obviously the complex was so big not everything could be seen, but even with this small glimpse, the sight was tremendous.

"Magnifico!" said Esmeralda as she stepped out of her car along with everyone else.

The image of the Wheel of Power dissipated for a moment and a new image appeared of a man familiar to everyone

"Welcome to the Acceledrome!"

"Tezla.." whispered Mojave

Tezla's image continued "While studying the Wheel of Power I learned that it was more than just a source of power, it's the key to hundreds of new worlds, worlds that I call the Racing Realms!"

"Sweet" whispered Fluke. Everyone looked at him before turning back to the Hologram of Tezla.

"Unfortunately, as I discovered this, the racing drones were determined to stop me from discovering this, I enlisted you to stop The drones."

"Yeah, but why us?" asked Krakatoa. "Couldn't you do it yourself?"

All of the sudden, the hologram dissipated and the image of the Wheel of Power returned on screen.

"Krakatoa" whispered Esmeralda "I'm pretty sure you just pissed him off"

"Hey I was just curious"

"Well because you asked" said a voice. The others gasped. The voice belonged to Tezla, or at least, looked like Tezla. He wore a suit of robotic casts, even with his robotic appendages he was still limping a little bit every time he moved a limb or moved his neck.

"They did this to me!" There was a long silence. "We have work to-"

Loud blasts of Klaxons echoed throughout the Acceledrome compound, all of the drivers looked at each other as the wheel of power spun around preparing to activate a realm.

"A realm is opening" said Tezla "I need all of you to drive your cars to the modification stations. We'll install the Nitrox 2 boosters into your vehicles, then go on the ramp!"

"This guy really is Loco" said Esmeralda meekly

"I'm surprised you didn't even say that back at the World Race till now" snickered Krakatoa.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm weird for that. I just wish Banjee was here now, he'd now what to do."

"Like we can't?" Toni said "When you got people like me and the boys over here you can always get stuff done!"

Esmeralda smiled.

Each of the drivers scrambled into the garage centers, readying up the Nitrox 2 boosters and installing them into their vehicles.

The Wheel already had one ring stop, one third of the way to activate the realm.

Doctor Tezla ran upstairs to his dock, observing the Wheel of Power with Gig at his side.

"Doctor Tezla, this is only their first time in the realms, they don't have EDR's. Should we have trained them first?"

Tezla paused. "They'll know what to do"

Gig was surprised, Tezla never did train his drivers in the World Race, but the Realms were said in the ancient inscriptions to be a challenge that would "weed out the flawed drivers" as it said. Gig wondered if these drivers would make it out alive.

Down below, Mojave had just finished filling his car with Nitrox. The second ring had just finished spinning, and the intensity built up amongst the drivers.

"You think this race is going to be like Highway 35, Toni?" he asked.

Toni laughed. "It should be! It was easy for us Dune Ratz, so why not now?"

Fluke chuckled. "Yeah, but it was my team that got 5 million dollars each for winning the race"

Everyone laughed. All except for Esmerelda. She worried about going into the realms because she had no training for this because at least in the World Race, Banjee decided to break the rules in order to help her drive through Highway 35. Now without Banjee, there wasn't much certainty she would do well. Not only that, but she didn't have must faith in Dr. Tezla and his honesty. Was he telling her everything, was he telling anyone all there is to know about these racing realms?

The last ring formed.

"The racing realm is opening!" Tezla's voice boomed from the loudspeaker.

All of the drivers got into their vehicles, automatic seatbelts activating, shifting into gear and racing towards the ramp leading to the Wheel of Power. One by one, each vehicle drove up to the ramp, getting a thrust of acceleration doubled by the addition of the Nitrox 2 fueling their cars to the maximum level. Toni, in her vehicle started playing all her favorite power metal songs as her RSC lead the vehicles up the Acceledrome track.

"Come on everyone!" she cheered "Let's beat these drone racers!"

For Esmeralda, and everyone else, this was familiar as it was the first time in the Racing Realms. But to everyone, it was like returning to Highway 35 again.

Doctor Tezla viewed the racers driving across the laps of the Acceledrome. Gig monitored the driver's onboard camera's, preparing the drivers for the Realm.

"Doctor Tezla, do you think the drivers are prepared for the realms?" asked Gig.

He paused looking at the racers nearing the Wheel of Power before turning back to Gig.

"They know all they need to know" he said with a cold tone.

Gig nodded.

At the base of Clyp, still fuming over the loss of the Wheel of Power had gained a hold of the copy of the wheel after some "trading" around with Tezla's discoveries. Back when Tezla was a fellow "Silencerz" he had made the discovery of the Accelerons presence on Earth, the Wheel of Power and Highway 35 but shortly after Tezla stole most of their technology and took samples, some CLYP cars and an X-88 "Gig" unit. Likewise, shortly after Tezla opened the Racing Realms, they scurried to get a copy of the wheels, of which they accessed some files of Tezla's by way of hacking his software at the Acceledrome. The elites of the CLYP thought of raiding the Acceledrome and taking him to Government questioning for espionage and theft of government property but they realized that they needed his knowledge with his racers once they got in. The Clyp decided to follow with this drivers once the Wheel of Power could fully activate the realm. Now was their time.

Their top agent was a blonde haired, blue eyed woman known only by the codename "Gelorum", a driver who worked alongside Clyp and their agents Zed 36 and Harrison Lau. Both of those two stopped working for Clyp by way of betrayal when Vert Wheeler had to return the Wheel of Power to Hot Wheel city. The two racers helped stop Gelorum and her fellow Clyp drivers to "redeem" themselves for their mistakes. Naturally, to say that clyp was disappointed and upset was a needless understatement.

However with the realm opening for the first time, they were about to prepare to beat the realms to hopefully take back what was rightfully there's..

Loud klaxons blared throughout the complex. Gelorum quickly tied her hair in a long flowing ponytail and got her suit on, and headed to a chute where several other drivers were ready. One of these drivers was a US army major, named Jack Wheeler. This man was Vert's father, a widow who wanted the best for Vert but sadly because of his job taking up too much time, he never was able to see him as often, not in the least on his 16th birthday, the birthday he became a World Racer and the death of his wife. He harbored immense guilt over not being for his wife and being honest with her regarding his profession. He was a devout Christian yes, but he often wondered if he really would be redeemed for his sins of being knew he was saved but was still ashamed that he was-effectively-a liar and wondered if he was a bad father for serving his duty. He wasn't one of the ones who fought the racers in Hot Wheel City, then General Gelorum led her and various mechanized drivers derived from Tezla's own designs, but he couldn't have fathomed if she made human drivers like him having to-literally-fight the Tezla drivers and his own son. He was thankful he didn't and that Gelorum was demoted for threatening drivers lives but once he'd be done with his service could he tell his son the truth, would the truth come out sooner or later? He knew Vert was racing with the Teku street racers alongside Kurt Wylde-or as Jack and Gelorum knew him "Zed-36" and while he was happy to see his son enjoy racing, he wasn't fond of the leader of the Teku nor did he like the idea that Tezla might bring Vert back to race should anything go wrong with his current driver.

He lost his thought when he saw Gelorum, and his fellow drivers, all of whom were ready to get into their vehicles and race into the realm. By getting into the chute system they got seated into their vehicles and sent their exoskeleton vehicles to a area where a mold of sorts would cast a shape for their vehicles.

The wheel made it's last round till it locked in place and the realm had opened.

"It's time.." whispered Gelorum. Then the racers revved up their engines and headed into the realm

In a large compound, at least 300 meters high, the site glowed a ghastly green tint. Sprawling across this desolate stretch of land were ruins of a once great city, with racetracks sprawling all other the vicinity. Devices to trap racers and test their skill sat wrecked, black and green vehicles scurried across this land.

The land was once the land Vert rediscovered, "Hot Wheel City" as it was dubbed by Vert's friend and fellow driver Alec was now once again nothing but a memory.

Amid the land was a large hologram of the wheel of power had prepared itself, the Racing Drones, machines built by the Accelerons but discarded by them and hidden on Earth had returned to their former home in the Highway 35 dimension somehow and prepared their return to the Accelerons to beat them once and for all. However, these realms needed to be conquered first.

The drones transformed into their cockpits in the vehicles they drove, racing into the realm. The drone commander issued to the drones that the realm they were heading in was a realm even they never were able to fully conquer back when they were the aids to the Accelerons.

The Swamp Realm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The swamp realm was a constantly evolving track, gargantuan trees tangling tracks, carnivorous plants and various horrific monsters scurrying across the track. The way the track evolved that means that sometimes one could race all over the track and find no way out. Sometimes it was easy to get out. Regardless, the track was one of the most-if not _the_ \- most dangerous of all the racing realms, if only because there was no guarantee you or your car would make it out alive.

The realm portal opened and Tezla's cars popped out of them. Esmerelda looked all around the realm and didn't know if she was impressed by the beauty of this realm or be nervous. In some ways, it reminded her of the jungle realm she was in on the World Race. But she still wondered if this beauty was true or was it merely a deception?

One by one the drivers landed on the road and prepared to plan out their strategy when Doctor Tezla talked to them.

"This is Doctor Tezla, GiG and I recommend you split up and find your own line across the Swamp Realm".

"Well Toni" asked Krakatoa "Should we split up or run it together?"

Toni paused. "Well I'd say we'd follow Tezla's advice. Take our own road!"

With that the racers split up and followed the various curves across one of the large, oversized trees, following a different part of this quite bizarre realm.

~~ Near this area, the Drone racers had entered the realm, following in a hive like form, splitting up within groups of 4 vehicles per group, mixing 1 RD-06, RD-02 and RD-01, and RD-03 per team. The drone leader in it's home compound gave the command for all of the drones.

"There are humans in this realm. Kill them!"

The drones activated their face shields and prepared to go into the heart of this realm they were determined to finally conquer it once and for all.

Nearby the Silencerz vehicles had been moving close to the drones. Major Jack Wheeler lead the group.

"Okay team, This is Major Wheeler" said the decoded voice "We stay together at all costs!"

All of a sudden, one of these drivers left the team and left on its own.

"Gelorum! Where are you going?"

The lone female racer began to make considerable pace on her own.

"Gelorum!" Snapped Major Wheeler "Where are you going?! Get back to the team at this minute!". She simply shut off the radio. And she just drove off…

Mojave raced towards a water based part of the realm,where the level towards the water and the track seemed to be at the same level as each other. To him he missed the prairie plans of his home in rural America, and for some reason he felt that this realm seemed to define that issue he had about racing across the world since the end of the World Race. However he noticed something. He had been in the realm for about 5 minutes and discovered something.

"Doctor" he called to Tezla through the camera "this world seems….easy. Like too easy, as if something is about to come up and-"

A loud crash banged around in his car, and noticed her began being picked up by a large sort of insectoid creature. It looked like a mosquito of some kind, albeit more malformed and rather disgusting looking, with large zit like deformities around it's body. It tried penetrating Wild Thing with it's large appendage, trying to suck out the Nitrox in the vehicle.

"I don't think so!" snapped Mojave as he activated his sand tires trying to injure the insect. However, the more he grinded the tires, the less the insect seemed affected by it and flew off with him and Wild Thing.

"Mojave, what is happening?" demanded Tezla.

"I don't think this is-" His transmission cut out.

"Should we try to tell the other drivers to rescue him?" asked GiG

Tezla thought for a second. "No, the Accelecharger is more important than anything"

GiG was surprised that Tezla brought up the whole Accelecharger thing, a superpower that could enhance one's vehicle upon completing a realm. But why would Tezla not save one of his own drivers? GiG never thought much of it, after all he _wasn't_ capable of feeling much emotion…"Very well Tezla"

Mojave was trying to get free of the mosquito and get back in touch with Tezla but nothing seemed to work.

"Work dammit work!" he snapped.

Next think he knew the insect let go of his vehicle and he and Wild Thing were plunging down to a pool of water.

"Gah!" he panicked, his car began sinking and tried to get out...but he couldn't.

"Only one shot left!" Mojave tried calling out to his fellow drivers. "Anyone hear me?, I am by a-" But anything he could say left was silenced by the water submerging his vehicle and himself…

Fluke had been caught up by several drones, nearing a section of track with large disgusting looking plants.

"The racing drones have arrived!" he called to Tezla and his fellow drivers.

Tezla looked at the screen. It seemed Fluke was having it rough going.

"Fluke, try to ram them off!" he commanded.

But before any of them could respond the large plants seemed to have opened a gap and began picking off the drone drivers, crunching on their exoframe and blowing themselves up, killing the plants. Fluke drove off the monster plants.

"Close.." he sighed "I wonder how well the others are doing?"

Gelorum had been going on her own, driving across the tangling vines seemingly forming as she drove across them. She didn't know how much time she had left in the realm. She knew what she would do, but knew that she would procure any sort of punishment if she had to return to her homebase. But she didn't intend to do that. She knew what her plan was, had been planning on it since the realms were able to finally be accessed and where the drones were located; Get the wheel of power for herself, like she intended to back when the World Race but couldn't due to her crew's insubordination. She now had the ability to take back what was hers and didn't need any of her commanders or crew to help her.

Perhaps she was no better than Zed-36 and Harrison, but to her, the two of them just thought it was a mere job for them, without really trusting her or Clyp. But now, she had the ability to get it. The Clyp group wanted the Wheel to study it, as it was alien and a relic of an ancient civilization. Tezla found out-not just him but CLYP as well-that the wheel was a major source of power that could cause things to fry up and knock out power wide over the North American continent. Naturally that wasn't the intent of either one of them, as the Clyp group thought it could be a new alternative fuel of sort to help the environment and benefit humanity. But the CLYP organization still thought they could harness at least a part of it without mass calamities if they could do it right. The group did want to penalize Tezla for going AWOL but they knew getting the wheel back from the drones was more important. However they had planned to figure out a way to do but how do so they still had to figure out how to get into the Drone base.

Gelorum however already did know how.

And that was her goal.

But what she wanted to do with the Wheel, no one knew other than herself.

Esmeralda had been driving in what felt like an endless ride, but it was a fun one. She didn't notice any drones, and wondered whether or not they would show up. Fortunately-or unfortunately depending on what kind of person wanted the drones to show up or not-they did arrive.

"Tezla, I got drones behind me," She said. "What should I do with them?"

Tezla paused, "Try to ram into them" he said.

Esmeralda wondered if this would work, if it did for fighting Clyp vehicles, would it work for something similar?

She screeched her vehicles, while the drone cars veered forward. Then with a sudden thrust, Power Pistons activated it's buzzsaw ripping the back of one of the drones vehicles. Charging forward, the ramming of the vehicles caused them to fall out of the track and explode.

"See ya!"

Krakatoa and Toni had teamed up together as drones came onto them. The drone racers swerved and tried to ram the two off the road.

"Toni," asked Krakatoa, "Should we teach them a lesson?"

She thought as she listened to her music. The lyrics seemed to influence her decision

" _Six days of fire/One day of rest/ June 67'/ taught them respect!/Control Jerusalem!"_

"Let's teach them respect!" she yelled.

That put a big smile on Krakatoa's face. Quickly, the two rammed their cars into the drone's vehicles. One of them spun off the road and landed in a pit where several large and hungry slug creatures awaited a nice meal of a drone.

The other drone car also fell right into the mouth of a large venus flytrap like creature, causing an explosion killing the plant.

"We still have one drone car left, better take it off the road Krakatoa!"

But it seemed this drone car had a trick up its sleeve. It's vehicle formed transformed with a large ram sticking out.

"Activate Ram Slam device!" it said in its soulless, mechanical voice.

And with a press of a button, the ram launched off the drone car heading straight for the two drivers.

"Look out!" Shouted Krakatoa

"Woah!" the two drivers were nearly thrown off the road by dodging the vehicle's weapon. The Drone car simply ran off ahead of them.

"Bastard!" Toni said as she slammed her fist onto her dashboard. "Let's get after them!"

"Need help?" said a familiar voice. Krakatoa knew it was his beloved.

"Es'! We probably need help, after what happened now." Krakatoa sighed.

"Glad to be of service"

The two smiled.

Gelorum was tending to the drones that had followed up her. It seemed like she wouldn't attack the drones, after all in order to get into the drones base, she'd need the assistance of these robotic racers-whether they offered it or not- and she seemed to know just how to.

She slowed down her vehicle, "Technetium" as it was codenamed, and passed a single drone vehicle, then back up to an RD-06 behind her. The drone driver wasn't about to let her get her own way.

"You're next human!" it grinned in it's sick metallic way-or at least what could be made out to be a grin- as it rammed her.

"Not this time!" she braked causing the drone car to flip and explode. Next thing she knew her car flipped over and fell from a high ledge of a tree.

"GAH!" she tried to find a way to get her car landing back on the solid group before bashing her car as it landed in a large vehicle.

She quickly recognized what she was in. She only knew about it through studies by Tezla who had left behind copies at the CLYP base but recognized it by it's shape, a purple looking vehicle with a large sort of waterwheel shaped device presumably to climb up large ledges.

"A hyperpod!" she gasped. "Well, time to get back on track.."

As the Hyperpod activated, the remaining Silencerz vehicles were racing on the same track she was. Major Wheeler noticed her on the bottom of the track.

"Boys, it seems she's jumped off on a Hyperpod!" He prepared the intercom, "Gelorum, you might be the top agent, but I am the leader of this squadron. If you don't get back her this instant The CLYP _Will_ court-martial you for going AWOL on the team"

She rolled her eyes as Major Wheeler scolded her further, "If you come back to our team, we won't penalize you as severely."

She responded to his demands bluntly; "Major Wheeler, I'm going on my own to get the Wheel back from the drones, whether you like it or not!"

"Gelorum!" Wheeler shouted as Gelorum shut off his transmissions and went on her way.

And she went on her way.

Fluke was heading out of his way to a section of track where a bend was curving, the drones seemed to have long since abandoned him and hoped that within short order he could make it out of the realm. He then thought of Mojave.

"I wonder how he's doing?" He turned on the mic to contact him only to find dead air.

"Something must be wrong!" he gasped. He then decided on what to do.

But before he would do that, a large jolt to his vehicle occurred. He didn't know what was happening as his car began caving In. Then he looked out his window and was petrified with absolute fear;

A large Ogre, with sickly green skin roared as he was crushing Fluke's vehicle.

"Tezla! What should I do?!" He screamed. There was silence. He tried to activate the turbo jet's on his car to escape, but it only seemed to overheat his cars. Then all the sudden a silencing explosion occurred. The beast roared out in pain trying to cool off his hand in the swampy marsh, it seemed to heal its wounds and went on its way.

Fluke was no more

The three remaining drivers of Tezla had stayed together but no matter how many drones were defeated they still couldn't find a way out. Out in the distance they saw some sort of portal along with a bizarre plant with vines encroaching the track. Nearby a weird vehicle seemed to have contained another vehicle inside had opened up, and this purple and silver vehicle camed out racing ahead of the drivers.

"Let's get that driver!" yelled Toni. However Esmeralda caught something in her eye. She was speechless, mostly because a loud deafening noise called out.

The swamp beast was alive. It screeched again, roaring proudly as its vines began encroaching the track and tangling onto anything that was moving.

Next thing the drivers knew, the vines began to bind them up. First Gelorum's vehicle got caught by the vines, impaling the windshield and dragging it up into the air.

Then Es' got caught up by the vines, then Toni and then Krakatoa, the vines began binding them all up. It was the tightest thing the drivers ever felt. The binding plants caressed over their mouth, gagging them and tied up their hands. The steering wheel was grabbed by these vines, so that even if the drivers could reach out and escape they simply couldn't. It was pain beyond description.

The Remaining Racing Drones had attempted to reach the portal, but couldn't as the vines grabbed them as well. The vines grew so tight the vehicles exploded.

Back at the Acceledrome, Tezla was panicking. Was his plan going to fail? The onboard camera's of the drivers had deactivated and even if audio could be heard, there'd only be so much he could do.

"What is happening?! This is Doctor Tezla, Es' can you contact me? Anyone?!" he screamed….to no response.

"They can't be rescued Tezla." quietly responded GiG. Tezla turned to a monitor near the cameraboards. It was a timer.

 _00:05:54_

"Five minutes...They'll never make it out in time.." Tezla sighed.

Major Wheeler drove his vehicle Iridium with his team near the vines. He had to dodge all of the vines and beasts that began to crawl out of the muck and grime of this painful swamp. He then noticed something above the ground...Gelorum was trapped.

"Gelorum!" Major Wheeler shouted "Press the EDR! We only have 5 minutes left before the realm shuts- AHHHGGH!"

The vines grabbed his car and decided to throw it. As his car Iridium flew high into the air. He gave this command to his fellow drivers.

"All CLYP drivers Retreat!"

One by one just as the vines caught their vehicles, they disappeared. Soon all of these vehicles crashed into the CLYP base going at the same speed as they were in the realms.

Several X-88 drones examined the drivers as they crawled out of their damaged vehicles. They simply just shook their heads.

Esmeralda looked at her husband's vehicle Muscle Tone, slowly being crushed. She called him through the intercom one last time after chomping on the vines gagging her.

"Krakatoa, I just want to say...I love you, and Tezla is a scumbag!"

Quickly the monsters attacked the drivers. Gelorum was trying to escape, but a slug monster tore out the door on the Technetium she was in and eat her, slurping her up, with her long ponytail curling up last in the mouth like a noodle, Toni was ripped out by the giant ogre, holding her up preparing to eat her. But before she was taken out of her RSC she gave one last message.

"Everyone, we had a good run but I suppose this is how nature must run its course isn't it?"

Soon she was eaten up by the large monster but closed its mouth leaving her ponytail out of its mouth while bizarre substances came out of its mouth presumably killing Toni as a result.

Esmeralda knew she was going to die. And then….something grabbed her vehicle. She wanted to scream but she couldn't….

Then the realm's portal shut down...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tezla sat in the Acceledrome meeting room pondering why his drivers failed. Surely it wasn't because of the drivers being poor, if they were they'd never have been in the World Race at all. At the same time he didn't know if the Drones won the realm, or if he could fully implement the drivers cars with CLYP technology that he had at least rudimentary versions of. To him getting the Accelechargers were more important than anything. He couldn't explain why, but he believed that if he failed to get a certain amount of these devices,then the drones could conquer the world. He had no evidence to prove or disprove this, but he felt something certain nothing good would come through any of this.

"Should we send in new driver's Doctor Tezla?" GiG asked. Tezla didn't know what to say. For several minutes he didn't know what to say, thinking what he would do.

"Doctor Tezla, should we send in new drivers?"

"Yes GiG I will"

He had no confidence new drivers would do much better. He couldn't explain why, but he feared what would happen if the drones won. That's all that mattered to him was the Accelechargers, he'd get them even if it costed him his driver's lives.

"Major Wheeler, I feel inclined to emphasise the lack of effort you made to get Gelorum back to our base"

"I'm sorry sir" the Major said to his commander, a man in is mid-late 60's who was upset with the death of a top notch agent.

"However, even if she has been-um-"digested", she did discovered something we didn't...How we get into the base of the Drones.

"Yes but how do we enter the base without risking our drivers. We need to plan this out ahead of time" went on the Major,"After all, the Accelechargers are more important for now, and then we can settle on getting the Wheel of Power."

"Alright then" said The Commander "we can settle this soon, it's time we start planning our move"

The drones prepared for a new way to reach the realm. They knew they failed the Swamp Realm yet again, but they began to discover new ways to conquer it, if they could beat it again they could further continue the race to get back to their creators...at all cost…

….

"Where...where am I?"

"You are a Drone, you shall be our commander….Gelorum…

"But what about the wheel? I want to race the Accelerons...I want to race and beat them..to show that I am the best driver..

"You will get your chance, commander...I trust you.."

Doctor Tezla prepared 5 new drivers for the second time, within a short time Lani Tam, Banjee Castillo, Brian Kadeem, Alec Wood and Dan Dresden had been assembled.

Tezla decided to not tell the new drivers about the fate of the previous 5 drivers.

He'd still make them drive in the Realm, without the training or preparation of what to follow.

The cycle repeats itself…


End file.
